koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Eiji Kisaragi
Eiji Kisaragi (如月 影二, Kisaragi Eiji) is a character in both the Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series. He is speculated to be the descendant of Zantetsu from The Last Blade series of fighting games. SNK illustrator, Shiroi Eiji, takes his namesake from the white palette of Eiji in Art of Fighting 2. In both The King of Fighters XI and the manga of The King of Fighters: Kyo, Eiji is portrayed as only semi-serious, and is often the butt of other characters' jokes. He is voiced by Yoshinori Shima. __TOC__ Story Art of Fighting Eiji is a ninja from the feared and respected Kisaragi clan. Sworn to be the strongest under the heavens, he made it his goal to defeat the one school his clan had not yet surpassed: Kyokugenryu Karate. As a descendant of Zantetsu, he also wields the Nagare and Kage twin ninja daggers and uses them sparingly. As with all of the characters from the previous two games except Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Eiji does not appear in Art of Fighting 3. His former student searches for him and is his rival. The King of Fighters In The King of Fighters '95, Eiji was summoned by Billy Kane to enter a team with Iori Yagami and him. Although he seemed surprised to see his teammates for the first time, he agreed since it was a chance to continue his agenda against the Kyokugenryu practitioners. Eiji returns in The King of Fighters XI as a member of the Anti Kyokugenryu team. In their team's backstory, it is explained that he was extensively training in the mountains since his defeat in 1995. Summoned by Malin, he seemed intent on taking his revenge on Takuma and is surprised to hear the master of the style hospitalized. He instead shifts his target to Ryo, who is deemed to be the most proficient practitioner in the tournament by both him and his teammate, Kasumi. Personality Possibly due to his few appearances, little of his character has been fleshed out beyond his rivalry of the Sakazaki family and his more recent grudge against Iori. As with the other Art of Fighting characters, he is usually used for comic relief in his newer appearances, as seen in the Anti Kyogukenryu team ending in KOF XI. Despite the timeline difference between the two series, many Western players believed Eiji to be secretly in love with Mai Shiranui due to a script change in US version of his Art of Fighting 2 ending. The original Japanese version makes no such implication. This belief was reinforced when he was planned to make an appearance in the Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture in Hauer's eventual role. Powers *'Translocation:' Eiji is able to move himself from one place to another nearby almost instantly. *'Energy Projectile:' Eiji can create a projectile of energy. *'Cutting Energy:' Eiji can envelop his hands with cutting energy. *'Energy Reflector:' Eiji can reflect projectiles back towards his opponent. Skills Beyond being in top physical shape, Eiji possesses All the skills a ninja must have, like hiding, climbing, swimming, etc. Fighting Style Eiji uses the Kisaragi-ryuu Ninjutsu, a fighting style also used by Zantestu. Users of this style know how to fight unarmed and with knives. Eiji's kunais are also named Nagare and Kage. Interestingly, Zantetsu's kunai's share the same name, giving rise to the speculation that Eiji's kunais were possibly once used by Zantetsu, pointing out the supposed ancestry. It is unknown though if they are indeed the same kunais. Music *'Shinobi no Michi (Way of the Ninja)' - Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *'Arashi no Saxophone' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Triumphantly' - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances *Art of Fighting 2 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Lin *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (fourth title) - in-text character; faces off against Ryo Cameo Appearances *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo *The King of Fighters '94 - in the Mexico stage *The King of Fighters '96 - in Chizuru's stage *The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage *The King of Fighters '98 - in the USA stage; also appears during Billy vs Iori intro sequence *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Japan stage; also appears during Billy vs Iori intro sequence *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - during Billy vs Iori intro sequence; In Billy's special victory pose after Iori is defeated *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting (Terry's Ending.) *The King of Fighters XIII - in the USA stage, passing mention in Women Fighters story and cameo in their ending *The King of Fighters: Kyo *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *SNK Gals' Fighters - with Miss X *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *The Last Blade 2 - during Zantetsu's ending Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Aof2eiji-24.png|Eiji's mentioning of Mai Shiranui in his Art of Fighting 2 ending. Image:Eiji.jpg|Eiji in Art of Fighting 2 Image:Eiji-95art.jpg|The King of Fighters '95 concept artwork Image:Eiji95art.jpg|Eiji in The King of Fighters '95 Editchara01 p01.jpg|The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match Captureeiji.JPG|Eiji cameo in Zantetsu ending. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Art of Fighting Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in December Category:Ninjas